dregofandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Ego
Dr. Ego is a Mad Scientist. He is the main character in "The Ego Show." He is portrayed by Austin Fitzgerald. He first appered in a episode of the short lived series "Aqfitz Reviews" which starred Aqfitz, also portrayed by Austin. His debut was in "Freerunning Review", under the name Evil Alter Ego. He appered again in "Battlefield Earth Review". He appered one last time with Aqfitz in "Death Of Aqfitz". He his shown without a mask for the 1st time in this episode. In this episode, Evil Alter Ego says he is done with Aqfitz, and opens fire on him, killing Aqfitz in the process. He appered as the Evil Alter Ego one last time to kill a gangster that apparently has caused him trouble. He kills the gangster in a one sided battle. He then started to go under the name Dr. Ego. He started "The Ego Show". Ego had his first real fight against "The Assassin". He won the fight at the cost of one of his Minions. He fought The Assassin again this time losing. He survived a shot to the chest. He is shown in a police cell in "Dr. Ego has some words for you". This is the first time he's shown with the googles, claiming "his eyes rotted out". He fought the Assassin one last time in "The Assassin 3 " Dr. Ego had another run in with The Assasin in "The Assassin 4". His AI tells him that it detected his former assistant. He had his AI transmite coordinates to his gaunlets GPS. Ego geared up with his Gauntlet, Shoulder Pads, Bracers, and his Ego Rifle. He sets out into the snow following his GPS. He gets attacked by a sniper but Ego takes him down. He then travels and climbs up a mountain only to find out the GPS led him to his own basement, the area where he first fought the assassin. He entered the basement in dissapointment and began to investigate. His assistant came out to confront him. After a short confrontation, the assistant and the Assassin got the best of Ego. Ego appered in the "50 Subscriber Special" as the star. He is depressed that no one watches his content. After a while of moping, Aqfitz's ghost comes back to inspire Dr. Ego to start getting active again. This works on Ego, and says he will start to make video's again, right before he decapitates Aqfitz's ghost, killing him yet again. There has yet to be another video with Dr. Ego in it Fighting Ability Dr. Ego's fighting skills are shown to be average, able to hold his own for the most part. He incorperates a amount of Lightning in his fights. He can't use his powers without his Energy Gloves. He is also capable with a sword, able to defeat the Assassin in their first encounter. Trivia *Dr. Ego is seen in a photo on imageshack on Aqfitz's account of Ego and Mecha Ego side by side, seemingly teaming up in the Assassin 4 location. Gallery